Detalles
by LikeSuperLazy
Summary: One-shot. Porque ver la forma particular en la que servía su té era suficiente. Porque acariciar su mano cuando lloraba era necesario. Porque esperar a que fuera yo a quien ella esperara, era absurdo.
1. Desayuno

**Hola**

 **Soy nueva, aunque llevo leyendo en Facfic desde hace años, me decidí por fin a publicar algo que acabo de haccer.**

 **Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios de lo que les parecio.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

.

.

 **Detalle:** Parte pequeña que forma parte de otra mayor, pormenor, fragmento. Especificación, aclaración, determinación, pormenor, particularidad. delicadeza, finura, gesto, _rasgo_.

.

Había algo especialmente curioso sobre la manera en la que pequeños detalles usualmente tediosos y superficiales, hacían de ella…ella.

La manera en la que se mordía el labio de manera poco atractiva, sola y únicamente cuando leía algo que no podía dejar de lado, algún tema o historia de la cual no podrías despegarla, siquiera distraerla.

Otra peculiaridad era la facilidad que tenía para leer en cualquier momento en lugares mundanos. Por el contrario, la mayoría de los simples mortales que la observamos desde afuera, tenemos problemas inclusive para terminar un simple párrafo sin distraernos por nimiedades de la vida diaria.

A veces cuando se concentraba mucho en algo, o hacia algo que requería de esfuerzo de su parte, resguardaba sus sonrosados labios dentro de su boca, presionándolos con los dientes, y al terminar de hacer aquello que la mantuvo ocupada, liberaba los carnosos bordes. Normalmente cuando esto ocurría solía tener bordes o heridas superficiales dentro de los labios por la fuerza con las que los capturaba entre sus dientes. Eso le molestaba mucho, pero cada vez que ocurría era algo que estaba fuera de su control.

Cuando su cabellera se metía en el camino de su vista avellana, la apartaba con un bufido de fastidio, aunque nunca hacia el intento de amarrar su indomable cabello. Cortarlo tampoco parecía una opción para ella.

No era un bruja popular en la escuela, y aunque al principio no fue una sorpresa pues su personalidad estirada, con su moralidad excesiva repelaban a cualquiera, fue al obsérvala más detenidamente que encontre una verdadera sorpresa el saber que era ignorada de forma tan premeditada.

Observarla en las mañanas siempre era fascinante. Tenía una piel suave y sonrosada, un poco bronceada un par de veces luego de veranos especiales. Un cabello con el que nadie querría lidiar personalmente, pero que ella había aprendido a apreciar. Era de un castaño o rubio oscuro, no estaba seguro de la diferencia, sin embargo sabía que era precioso y tenia un brillo al sol que te invitaba a enredar los dedos en su espesura y suavidad , pero a pesar de su indomabilidad tenía el suficiente peso y longitud para caer por su espalda debajo de los delicados omoplatos que poseía.

Odiaba el aire de otoño como nada en el mundo, siempre le revolvía las ondas que tenía por cabello.

Y ella, a diferencia de los Weasley y su amor por el verano caluroso, prefería los días de invierno en los que el frio era la excusa perfecta para quedarse dentro y leer frente a la chimenea bebiendo chocolate con malvaviscos con una manta en el regazo, haciendo ronronear a crookshanks.

Con su debilidad por las cosas dulces era fácil suavizarla cuando estaba enfadada, pero odiaba la repostería seca. Detestaba las varitas de orozuz y las gomitas que se hacían tan famosas cada primavera en Honeydukes.

No era particularmente adepta a las cosas picantes y tenía una resistencia al alcohol que cualquier hombre de más de 80 kilos envidiaría.

Era hipnotizante la manera en la que luchaba sin muchos resultados por acomodar su cabello sobre su cabeza, esa mañana en la mesa del desayuno.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—Nada—al bajar la cabeza y encontrarme con un pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada desaparecido fruncí el ceño y regresé la vista al pelirrojo. Tenía una mancha roja en el suéter.

¿En qué momento…?

Me hundí en resignación y busqué la mermelada por la mesa.

—Bueno, tengo que ir con Lavender, quiere mostrarme unos suéteres que tejió durante las vacaciones—hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ron estaba consiguiéndose una segunda madre.

Hermione dejo su lucha eterna contra su cabello y frunció el ceño sin notarlo, sirviéndose un poco de té y decidiendo ignorar lo dicho.

Ron se alejó y pasaron unos segundos en los que Hermione dejo su ceño fruncido, miró a través de las mesas, seguramente encontrándose con la escena de amor que ella tanto odiaba.

—No durará mucho—fue lo que dije. La vi acomodar innecesariamente un rizo detrás de su oreja, algo que siempre hacia cuando intentaba recobrar la compostura.

—Lo sé—pero no era así. Ella quería que así fuera. —No es que importe, realmente—mencionó con un suspiro que ni siquiera trato de engañarme.

Se levantó, seguro con las intenciones de ir a distraerse a la biblioteca antes de tener pociones. Abrió la boca para excusarse, pero no era necesario, no conmigo.

—Te veré en pociones—con un intento de sonrisa me dio las gracias. Pasé el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior para retirar inexistentes residuos de mermelada.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y vi su modesta falda bailar detrás de sus rodillas y su cabello ondear de un lado al otro con su caminar. Inesperadamente se detuvo y regresó en sus pasos.

—Y deja de preocuparte—con una pequeña sonrisa, se inclinó sobre la mesa y con el pulgar limpio algo sobre mi mejilla, llevando luego su dedo con un poco de mermelada a su boca—No soy la única que tiene el corazón roto

Fue inevitable sonreír irónicamente.

—Cierto— me vio con empatía y disculpas en los ojos.

Al parecer, no era solo yo quien veía esos pequeños detalles delatores, ¿verdad?

.

.

* * *

 **Sigo pensando y publicar otro par de capitulos de esto.**

 **No sé.**


	2. Doseles

**Hey**

 **La hice, la subí y ahora la publico.**

 **Creo que haré un capitulo más y ya está.**

 **Ahora que tengo una semana de descanso de la escuela voy a subir diario algo, luego y no voy a poder ni con mi alma por la escuela.**

* * *

.

.

Era extraño.

Ya eran más de dos meses desde que Lavender había terminado con Ron y a pesar de que el veto de silencio se levantó mucho antes de que esto ocurriera, Hermione estaba evitando a Ron.

Ginny insistía en que estaba esperando que Ron hiciera el primer movimiento, pero no parecía algo factible. Hermione era...rara.

Dentro de mi sabía perfectamente que no podría pasar por alto la relación que tuvo mi pelirrojo amigo con la chica Brown. Estaba dolida, incluso tal vez un poco vengativa.

Fue incluso más extraño aun cuando una medianoche luego de la celebración de un partido, un cálido cuerpo se coló junto al mío. La suavidad de su cabello contra mi brazo fue delator.

Por supuesto que me sobresalté, pero traté de mantener la calma y tragarme la exclamación que estuve a punto de gritar cuando la sentí entrar bajo las sabanas.

—¿Hermione?

No era necesario expresarlo en pregunta, yo sabía que era ella. La escuché gimotear un poco al acomodarse frente a mi, recostándose sobre su costado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pude apenas apreciar que se limpio las mejillas torpemente con las manos y se trago las lagrimas.

—Lavender se embriago en la habitación y empezó a hablar de las cosas que Ronald hizo con ella

Debí hacer una mueca extraña porque se rio bajito contra las mantas.

—Es estúpido estar molesta por esta tontería, pero no puedo evitarlo Harry.

Un ruidoso ronquido de Ron me hizo reír antes de tomar mi varita y lentes de la mesa junto a la cama. Me coloque mis gafas y agitando la varita un par de veces la tela de los doseles cayó dándonos más privacidad.

Me giré de nuevo sobre mi costado y a pesar de tener los lentes puestos, la oscuridad no me daba para verme ni la nariz.

—No es estúpido Hermione

—Es decir, incluso yo salí con Viktor. Es hipócrita incluso que esto me afecte.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué Ron haya salido con Lavender antes que contigo?

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Supe que estaba retorciendo las sabanas con los dedos. Siempre retorcía su falda cuando no quería decir lo que tenia en mente.

—Lavender dijo que se acostó con Ron semanas después de empezar a salir con él—escuché el puchero en sus labios.

Me sonrojé levemente. Maldita sea Ron.

—¿Entonces es...el sexo—podía sentir la cara ardiendo y la sangre golpearme el corazón—lo que te tiene así?

—No lo hice con Viktor, en realidad todo fue muy platónico. Me refiero a que siempre pensé que las primeras veces eran... no sé, especiales.

Esta charla era increíblemente incomoda. Dolorosa.

—Perdón por venir y molestarte a esta hora por cosas tontas como esta—pero a pesar de decir eso su calor se acercó mi cuerpo.—Lamento contarte esto a ti, Harry

Y a veces, muy extrañas ocasiones, la odiaba. Porque ella era consiente y lo hacia de todos modos.

—¿Algún día lo vas a perdonar?

—¿Perdonar? Harry, Ron nunca hizo nada con Lavender por lo que tuviera que disculparse conmigo y mucho menos algo por lo que yo tuviese que perdonarlo —Se recostó sobre su espalda y tomó mi mano en la suya.—Pero estoy herida.Y claro que no puedo olvidar.

Me acomodé sobre mi espalda y apreté su mano.

—Es como si el mar pidiera disculpas por tener marea alta con los playeros

Me reí suavemente

—No es la mejor de mis analogías, ya lo entendí—pero escuché la sonrisa en voz

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—No puedo hacer nada. Incluso si quiera no puedo ver la cara de Ron sin imaginarme a Lavender pegado a ella.

No tenía nada qué decir así que preferí guardar silencio.

—Pero no voy hacerte lo que Ron me hizo a mi Harry. Lamento ser así contigo.

¿Qué?

Sentí su peso moverse en la cama y de la nada sus labios estaban sobre los mios. Fue suave y un poco torpe, pero fue hermoso.

No supe en qué momento se alejó de mí. Solo la vi salir de la cama y desaparecer tras el dosel.

Lo que dije. Extraña.

Pero justo ahora, no la odiaba.

.

* * *

 **¿Para qué me hago del rogar si me encanta escribir estas cosas?**


	3. Da Fervenza

.

.

.

Nos distanciamos y fue enteramente mi culpa.

Yo sabía lo que el guardapelo hacía e igualmente lo deje cargar con él.

Ahora Hermione estaba llorando en las noches y durante el día se movía vacía y precisa. Siempre nos aparecía en lo recóndito de bosques solitarios y oscuros. Eran adecuados pero estaban terminando con ella.

Sólo escuchamos malas noticias por el radio y puedo asegurar que Hermione sólo está esperando a oír su nombre para quebrarse.

—Harry incluso sí sólo quedamos los dos, no voy a dejarte. Vamos a seguir en esto juntos— dijo una vez durante el desayuno.

Estaba tan sorprendido que sólo llegué a asentir. Voldemort estaría envidioso de ella sí supiera la precisión con la que logra adivinar mís pensamientos.

Era otra noche fría y silenciosa en un lugar que yo no conocía. Hermione tenía un conocimiento enorme sobre cualquier tema, incluso sí era: Bosques dónde ocultarse del señor tenebroso.

Estábamos de nuevo recostados en la oscuridad sin decirnos nada el uno al otro a pesar de que ambos teníamos plena conciencia de que ambos sufrimos de insomnio. Pocas veces nos atrevíamos a dormir al mismo tiempo por precaución a los carroñeros. Dormir era un término relativo para nosotros. Justo ahora simplemente nos dábamos el lujo de recostarnos antes de volver a levantarnos a hacer guardias.

—Harry—Su voz tan de repente me hizo saltar sobre el catre.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo acostarme junto a ti?

Boqueé varias veces antes de asentir. Ella no lograba verme así que tuve que empujar un —Sí— ridículo a través de mi garganta. No había mucho espacio así que tuve que acomodarme sobre mi costado con ella imitando mi incómoda posición.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se rio.

—Harry a veces tus preguntas son más tontas que las de Ron

Últimamente no hablamos de él.

—Ninguno de los dos puede dormir así que es absurdo pretender lo contrarío

Tuve que guardar silencio un momento antes de respirar profundo...

Pero eso es lo que habíamos estado haciendo las últimas semanas. ¡No hablar de nada!

Siempre estaba leyendo algo o haciendo algo, o carajo, sólo se quedaba en silencio en el mismo espacio que yo. Toqué su mejilla. Estaba helada.

—¿Qué?

—Hace frío, debiste traer tu manta.

Se acercó más a mi pecho.

—Ya no tengo animo para levantarme ahora

Froté su hombro para darle calor. Tan sólo se rio y murmuró algo. Poco después el frío alrededor de nosotros desapareció. Toqué su mejilla que ya no estaba fría, sus pestañas me rozaron el dedo. Estaban húmedas.

—Lo siento Hermione—la abracé contra mi. La escuché hipar y sujetarse de mi cintura para hundirse contra mi pecho.

Suspiré y quise como nunca dormir para no despertar de nuevo. Enterré la nariz contra su mata de cabello rizado, aun tenía un ligero toque a su champo—solo ella sabía como lograba conseguirlo en estas condiciones— , pero más que nada olía a...ella.

Todas las personas tenían un olor propio, distintivo. El de Hermione era especialmente atractivo.

La mayoria de sus compañeros que hablaban del olor de las chicas en Howarts, mencionaban rosas y lavanda y duraznos. No. Hermione era mejor que eso, Hermione olía a ella. Era una fragancia propia y adictiva. Natural.

—¿Por qué me hueles tanto?—habló en una voz catarrosa por las lagrimas.

—Hueles bien—Volvió a reírse

—Harry huelo a suciedad, a bosque y a agua fría.

—No. Tienes un olor extraño

—¡Ey!—golpeó mi costilla cuando me bufé divertido y froté su espalda, con la excusa del frío que no sentía y por el placer de tocarla.

—Extraño bien.

Se separó de mi con una sonrisa rara. Se inclinó sobre mi y me besó en los labios.

Lo hacía de vez en cuando, siempre era muy inocente y corto.

Debo admitir que las primeras veces me quedaba petrificado esperando a que el momento pasara. Siempre me arrepentía.

Nunca hablamos realmente por qué lo hacía. Terminé por rendirme a ella y disfrutas de las contadas ocasiones que Hermione me besaba.

—Harry quítate el guardapelo—muy tarde me aparté de mis pensamientos porque nuestro contacto había terminado y ahora me abraza de nuevo.

Obedecí y lo coloqué sobre una mesita cercana.

—¿Tienes frío?—le pregunté cuando la vi hacerse un ovillo con la manta.

—Si

Me levanté y fui hasta su catre para extraer la cobija descartada. Regresé y la extendí sobre el pequeño cuerpo que se ocultaba. Me recosté de una vez más junto a ella.

No terminé de acomodarme realmente cuando se levantó sobre su codo, besándome otra vez. Esta vez no vacilé y respondí lentamente, como ella me besaba. Acarició mi cabello tímidamente con los dedos, yo me atreví a acariciar su cuello y tomarla firmemente para evitar que se apartara cuando menos lo esperara.

Acaricio los botones de mi camisa, me apartó cuando necesitó de un poco de aire. Recargó su mejilla contra la mía. Estaba tibia, probablemente sonrojada.

Y entonces nos dormimos.

Fue una noche especial. No realmente, no pasó nada. No hablamos sobre nuestros sentimientos, o la guerra, o Ron.

Pero fue una noche especial.

.

* * *

 **Me tardé y lo siento, la descuidé un poco, pero aquí está la siguiente parte.**

 **Da Fervenza es un bosque de Galicia, tiene muchos robles, alisos fresnos y sauces. Todo muy lindo, la verdad.**

 **Gracías por sus comentarios. Espero les guste este capitulo.**

 **Lo abandoné un poco por el otro Fic que tengo, pero hoy en el transporte colectivo, lo hice.**


	4. Desafortunado

.

.

.

La sinceridad de mis pensamientos al verlos compartir un momento tan íntimo era un dolor difícil de enmascarar, pero la urgencia de la situación ayudó a distraerme del vórtice de dolor que sentí.

Cuando se separaron la realización de lo que hizo bañó su rostro. Me miró con preocupación casi empujando a Ron sobre su trasero, pero dolió aún más saber que dentro de sus ojos había una chispa de esperanza luego del breve encuentro que compartieron frente a la sala de menesteres. El perfecto testigo era claramente yo.

Luego de salvarle el cuello a Malfoy, todo fue un borrón de luchas y heridas para cualquiera en Howgarts.

Ron detuvo el paso que llevábamos por sostener un par de hechizos con Greyback, quien se acercaba furtivamente a una Lavender sin varita. Vi que Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada que tenía un significado que pude sentir en la sangre, antes de seguir mi camino junto a mi mejor amiga, dejamos a Ron encargarse del hombre lobo.

—Harry—me llamó cuando nos hallamos en un pasillo extrañamente vacío. Me tomó del brazo cuando la ignoré, tirando fuerte.—Harry—volvió a decir. Su mano sostuvo los lados de mi rostro caprichosamente.—No es lo que piensas.—su tono intentaba ser un reproche que salió falso a mis oídos.— Fue lo que dijo...lo que dijo fue...—era absurdo sentir la rabia y los celos en tiempos tan críticos, pero inevitable.

—No necesitas excusarte conmigo. Vamos—me solté de ella y traté de seguir nuestro camino.

—¡Harry!—tiró de nuevo, esta vez besandome. Fue un sabor agridulce en los labios. Se separó de mí al notar mi falta de liderazgo en nuestro intercambio.

Qué estupido odiarla a momentos (como este) y aun así desear que luchara por mí. Que no se alejara.

—Harry, no podría volver a lo que éramos después del invierno en el bosque. Ron nunca ha sido lo que he querido

—Nunca ha sido lo que has necesitado, pero no te mientas Hermione. Te he visto con él, cómo lo miras

—¡Harry, no!—necia, tiró de mi brazo e hizo que le rodeara la cintura con él.— Ron ha demostrado ser lo que no necesito, ni lo que quiero ni lo que esperaba que fuera. Has sido tú quien ha hecho más que llenar mis expectativas Harry, porque desde un principio yo no esperaba nada del tipo de ti pero tú me has dado más que eso. Tú eres más...mucho más. Podemos serlo, juntos—me miró directamente al alma. Traspasandome.

Maldita sea.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de sacar su canto de sirena fuera de mi cabeza, intenté mantener en mi postura. Eran palabras vacías. Tenían que serlo.

Pero claro que Harry Potter debía que sucumbir ante palabras bonitas, encantos de rizos castaños y ojos suplicantes. Me incliné a besarla.

Me dije que ella siempre tenía la razón. Hermione siempre estaba en lo correto.

Ella hablaría con él, le explicariamos todo. Ron comprendería, todo estaría bien.

Si saliamos vivos de ésta.

Le tomé la mano y la conduje el resto del camino. El desarrollo de la batalla era desastroso por nuestro paso y al encontrarnos de nuevo con Ron, presenciamos también a Percy y Fred que trataban de mantenerse en pie contra unos mortifagos.

Una explosión fue lo que se necesitó para terminar con uno de los Weasley. Suficiente fue ver a Ron correr hasta su hermano y regresar la mirada un instante en busca de Hermione para saberlo.

Hermione no iba a dejarlo.

.

* * *

 **Lo admitiré. Me olvidé por un tiempo de este fic, pero ya regresó. Un capitulo màs parece adecuado.**

 **Voy a seguir con el siguiente en cuanto mi computadora reviva pues estoy usando la de mi hermana termporalmente (ella arruinó la mía así que se tuvo que joder por el momento).**

 **Si alguna lee lo ulterior y sigue "Azucar Refinada" quiero que sepan esto:**

 **Mentí acerca de subir a medio mes de Abril porque ya es 21 y no llevo ni el título.**

 **Ya me estoy poniendo a ello.**


	5. Epilogo: Desmoronarse

Era doloroso recordar cómo habíamos llegado hasta ahí. Sí, la guerra lo había sido al igual que los años siguientes al restaurar todo el mundo mágico, pero no era eso a lo que me refería. Era horrible mirar atrás y ver nuestro errores. De ambos.

Lo peor era mirarlos juntos y sentir los celos de siempre, le ahora en mí encontraba petulancia. Una superioridad que solo encontraba reflejado en los ojos de Malfoy durante nuestra infancia. ¿Qué nos había pasado? ¿Por qué lo hacíamos?

Si de cualquier manera alguien nos descubriera perderíamos todo. Y no era dramatización, era en serio todo. Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, nuestra imagen, incluso nuestro empleo podría estar en juego, pero parecía no importarles. Bueno… a mí sí me importaba, era un peso enorme en mis hombro cada vez que la veía, que la pensaba. Pero Hermione, con sus palabras listas, seductoras como canto de sirena, con ojos castaños brillantes y suspicaces siempre me hacía olvidarlo todo.

En nuestros encuentros Hermione siempre clamaba amarme como yo lo hacía, locamente, ni restricciones ni pensamientos sin embargo dentro de mí no podía evitar preguntarme si eso era cierto ¿Por qué estaría aún con él de ser así? Yo mismo propuse separarnos de nuestras parejas, después de todo habían sido años luego de la guerra y la única excusa que tenía para seguir con el pelirrojo se desvaneció junto con Voldemort.

Suspiré. No era momento de estar pensando en eso.

El único consuelo que tenía era que esto parecía no tener fin, que aunque también era una tortura innegable, el no verle fin era algo que agitaba mi corazón cada vez que la tomaba en mis brazos.

—¿Harry?— escuché que me llamaron.

Levanté la mirada de mi trago para encontrarme con los preocupado ojos de Ginevra… Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa?— contesté con una tranquila sonrisa.

—Nada—contestó extrañada—Estabas en uno de esos momentos en los que te vas—me sonrió con ojos cálidos. Miradas que no podía regresar, no con ella.

Del otro lado de la habitación, en la estancia de la madriguera, Hermione cargaba en brazos a la pequeña Rose junto a Ron que se erguía orgulloso por su recién nacida.

Ron tuvo una misión durante los días que tocaba el parto así que fui yo quien estuvo a su lado tomando su mano y frunciendo el ceño de preocupación, viendo traer al mundo, a nuestra hija.

De cabello idéntico al de su madre y de ojos verde como pradera en primavera, Rose me recordaba lo que pudo ser y no era.

Hasta ahora Ginny y yo ni siquiera lo habían intentado y ninguno de los dos parecía muy inclinado a tener hijos por el momento, pero las razones de las negaciones eran muy distintas el uno del otro.

Ginny quería seguir en el quidditch y yo, a pensar de negarme a decirlo en voz alta incluso solo, no necesitaba algo más que lo atara a una bruja que no fuera ella.

A los Weasley les pareció normal al tener de nieta a Victorique que era tan rubia como su madre. Hermione tendría a una niña tan castaña como ella. Ron seguía diciendo que la pequeña sacó los ojos de su abuela, (era horrible que yo bufará una risa cada vez que lo decía y lo cierto de sus palabras) pero nadie refutaba lo dicho.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione cuando ésta recibió un beso en el cuello, sonrió nerviosamente a Ron.

—¿Cuando te vas?— preguntó Arthur

Hermione regresó su atención a la conversación —La siguiente semana.

—¿Sabes que puedes dejar a la niña conmigo, verdad cariño?—ofreció Molly preocupada. Ron frecuentemente estaba en misiones al igual que yo, pero al ser jefe del departamento yo decidía a dónde cuando lo hacía.

—No quiero dejarla cuando es tan pequeña, aún es demasiado dependiente de mi—sonrió.

—Si tan solo Ronald no tuviera una misión en esas fechas—meció la matriarca con un puchero mirando discretamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Sonreí —Molly yo también estaré viajando la siguiente semana, el departamento está ocupado, no está en mis manos—la mentira se deslizó con facilidad que me avergonzó.

Las miradas que intercambiamos fueron peligrosas estando todos los Weasley presentes.

—Tengo que ir por mis bolsas a casa antes de tomar el traslador— me susurró Ginny a lo que yo asentí.

—También tengo algunas cosas que hacer— con la mano en su espalda baja nos acercamos a sus padres para despedirnos.

—Esperen, aún no puedo aparecerme así que si van a usar la red flu a su departamento déjenme ir con ustedes—para eso le dio una mirada molesta a Ron —Ronald no ha arreglado la nuestra— a lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojó. —Regresaré en una hora, tengo que descansar los pies— le dijo a nadie en particular. Molly recibió a Rose con los brazos extendidos y la mirada brillante de emoción.

—¡Ronald ve con ella!—le dijo su madre.

Pero una mirada molesta de Hermione fue suficiente para hacer a Ron titubear.

—Er… yo creo que mejor me quedo aquí, aún vi estofado de ayer que nadie parece querer comer—y con esto dio la media vuelta hacia la cocina.

Los tres terminamos en mi departamento en el centro de Londres, Ginny tomó sus cosas y corrió.

No fueron necesarios ni dos minutos cuando el uno ya estaba sobre el otro.

En esas estábamos cuando una voz al fondo de mi cabeza llamaba por mi. No eran los suspiros de Hermione o los gruñido que yo no lograba contener, era otra cosa.

Y muy tarde comprendí que no era ni ella ni yo, era un hombre. Un hombre que abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Un hombre pelirrojo. Un hombre que había sido mi mejor amigo desde los once años. Un hombre que estaba casado con la mujer que yo estaba mancillando.

Un hombre que se desmoronó.

Y yo estaba bien con eso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Qué puedo decir?**

 **¿Continuara? Probablemente si para estos personajes en esta historia, pero no para mi.**

 **Fue divertido escribirla, editare los errores de los capitulos pasados pronto.**

 **Las amo.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


End file.
